


Always and forever

by ShariDeschain



Category: The Originals (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incest, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariDeschain/pseuds/ShariDeschain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always and forever, they say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always and forever

_Always and forever_ , they say, and sometimes Rebekah still believes it. Sometimes she closes her eyes and she _sees_ it. The three of them, standing on the ruins of a tired world, old and still young, with their powers shining through the mud of an even more tired humanity. She can feel her hands held in her brothers', Nik's fingers gently drawing circles on her palm while Elijah softly hums to himself a song that she doesn't recognize.

 _Always and forever_ , they say, and sometimes it sounds like a curse. And so Rebekah runs, or at least she tries, and she seeks refuge in the arms of others men. Dangerous men, sweet men, men in love with her, reckless men: she doesn't care. She just wants to be held by someone she doesn't know, someone who _maybe_ will not betray her, someone who is not her brothers. She loves those men easily, she kisses them, she fucks them, she marries them. And eventually she cries for them, standing in front of their dead bodies, while Klaus smiles at her and her tears.

There are exceptions, of course. Some of her men were also her brother's men, and so they live. It's a short list, though. Marcel and Stefan, and a few others kids forgotten or spared for one reason or another, but mostly because they chose Klaus over her, pleasing her brother's ego enough to convince him not to reclaim their hearts. They are the ones who have hurt her more, because she had to share them before losing them and sometimes even before _having_ them.

She remembers Klaus fucking Stefan in front of her: he held him down on the bed, roughly pulled his trousers to his knees and then just pushed himself inside of him until he made the younger vampire scream and moan and beg all together, just for Rebekah to see and to hear. Only after that he let her have him, all of them well aware that Klaus had taken him _before_ Stefan took her, and she was furious and ashamed, but Stefan laughed it off because he understood jealousy and he also knew a thing or two about psychotic brothers, so he just kissed her and whispered on her lips: _I still think you're a lot prettier than him_ , and then she laughed too, loving him because he didn't care.

Marcel was a far nastier affair: so he was then and so he still is now, because he's part of their family but the _always and forever_ doesn't protect nor curses him. He's a free man in a way he will never understand, and that's kinda funny, if not sad. But the worst thing about it is that once there was innocence in what they had (well, the closest thing to innocence that monsters can manage, at least). She remembers when he was a boy, and the way they used to play. She remembers family dinners and games around the fire. Easy, sweet, old times. They're long gone now, and surprisingly she doesn't miss them.

 _Always and forever_ , they say, and they keep their vow. Elijah runs away from them, making them longing for him to return. Klaus traps them to keep them close, whether it's for love or hate, loyalty or revenge, it doesn't matter to him. Elijah kisses her forehead and strokes her hair, holding her close with sweet words and promises that they both know he will eventually break, but she believes him nonetheless. Klaus kisses her lips and pulls her hair, holding her close by pushing her against a wall or a mattress, whispering the few honest words he has ever said to her, the only words in which she doesn't want to believe, because believing in his love for her it's what destroyed her in the first place.

 _Always and forever_ , they say, and they lie. So she wants to hurt them, to destroy them, to tore them apart with her bare hands and bury them so deeply in the ground that their rooting corpse will never be found again. She wants to abandon them as they have abandoned her so many times in the past, and she wants to rule them as they have ruled her for her entire life. But she hates them as much as she loves them, and it will never be so simple.

 _Always and forever_ , she says, and then she wakes up from whatever horrible nightmare she was having (usually about the past, sometimes about the future and the end of the world, but most of the times she simply doesn't remember about what, and that always feels like a good thing) and she cries and she screams until they are at the side of her bed, asking her what's wrong, soothing her, calling her _little sister_ with affection instead of spite, promising her that everything will be okay, making it simple because they're her brothers and they love her and they're there for her.

Always and forever.

And so on, and so on.

**Author's Note:**

> \- English is not my first language, so if you find any mistakes please let me know, I'll appreciate it.


End file.
